Goodmorning and Goodnight
by Hunter Ark
Summary: Glenn is really content with an intimidating redneck who is actually more of a giant teddy bear. (Glenn/Daryl


**A/N: What's up fuckers! For my first story, I decided to write a fluffy little Daryl/Glenn one-shot. Who doesn't love fluff? I SHIP THEM SO MUCH! So, without further ado, LET'S DO THIS SHIT!**

**DISCLAIMER: YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU THINK I ACTUALLY OWN THE WALKING DEAD? HAHAHA NO. IF I DID, GLENN AND DARYL WOULD HAVE BUTTFUCKED ALREADY. BUT THEY HAVEN'T, SO THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD.**

Glenn slowly woke up. He let his eyes scan his surroundings, recognizing them as the bedroom in the apartment he shared with-

"Lay back down.''

The Korean rolled his eyes at the southern accent, yet he still complied. He curled himself up next to Daryl, who wrapped an arm around him. Daryl pulled him closer, slightly startling Glenn. Once getting over his initial shock, he snuggled into the older man's chest. He could sit like this all day.

Until of course Daryl decided to slide the younger underneath him.

''Daryl nooooooo.'' Glenn drawled out, slightly annoyed at being crushed by the redneck. "Stop it, I'm fragile.''

''Don't ya mean,'' Daryl shifted lightly, ''Frageelay?"

"Oh God, did you really just make that joke?'' Glenn asked, grimacing at reused line from ''A Christmas Story"

"Maybe, maybe not." Daryl answered. He lifted up Glenn's chin, relieving the tension with a tender kiss. Their lips moved rhythmically against each other. Glenn liked kisses like these more than the rough ones he was used to sharing with his boyfriend.

God, he could get used to this.

Daryl pulled back, shifting again to rest his chin on the top of Glenn's head. He again pulled him to his chest, hugging him close.

"Daryl,'' Glenn mused.

''Hm?''

"You know I love you right?" The smaller asked.

''Well I had an idea.'' The older chuckled.

It was around 7 p.m. when the two sat down on the couch in the tiniest living room. It had been a really long day for the both of them. Glenn had to deal with a Carl that _would not_ do his homework. Meanwhile, Daryl had to put up with his racist and homophobic older brother Merle. He was already pissed at the fact the fact that Daryl was dating someone of the same sex, but when he found out what race he was it ended in a shower of insults.

And punches.

And the throwing of a beer bottle at a certain drunk's face.

Merle had to get five stitches in his forehead, while Daryl took solace in the fact that Glenn had an _amazing aim._

Today he had to sit and listen to his drunken brother's problems with their close friend Rick, who was also sheriff. Said sheriff did not appreciate the older Dixon's acts in his town. He seemed to always be causing trouble with _something._ But what surprised the younger brother was how his elder managed to weasel his way out of every little thing he was charged with.

The pair decided to turn on the Investigation Discovery channel. The show I (Almost) Away With It was on, which seemed fitting considering the situation with his brother.

Daryl could hear light sniffling from where he had settled.

"Glenn? Are you crying?''

''Yes."

Glenn sat in Daryl's lap, the latter's arms wrapped around his waist as his nose was buried in the crook of Glenn's neck.

He moved to look at Glenn's face, and gasped. The younger had his hand over his mouth, tears running down his face. He instantly when into his ''Overprotective Boyfriend Mode'', clutching his lover to his chest.

"You wanna tell me why?''

''Daryl, the sick bastard tied the baby to a fucking crib and left him there to _hang_!'' Glenn said. "Then he strangled his fiancé!"

Daryl sighed, letting thoughts on how to calm him down. "Look at 't this way, The baby was able to leave the worl' before he got to know all the evil of 't.'' Glenn nodded in understanding.

"You wouldn't strangle me, would you?'' He asked. Daryl looked at him funny, before hugging him even closer. ''What am I gonna do with you kid?''

It was about 1:00 o'clock in the morning as the lovers lay in their bed, tangled in the mess of sheets. It was a cold night and Glenn was _freezing._ He needed some warmth, and fast. He looked to his left and instantly regretted it.

He had woken up Daryl with his chattering teeth.

_Goddamn it._

He was hoping-no _praying_- that Daryl would just ignore him and go back to sleep. But of course, Satan decided to take a shit on his life. He froze as Daryl sat up, and looked over at him. Glenn would have found his bedhead adorable had he not been fearing for his life. He yelped out in surprise as Daryl pulled him down, again, hugging the life out of him.

''Get comfortable, 'Cause I ain't lettin' go.'' He said. Glenn was perfectly okay with this. His skin started warming up faster than he expected. He snuggled his face back into his chest for the umpteenth time today, enjoying the warmth it brought him.

Until a large shiver hit him.

Daryl looked down at him worriedly. He took this moment to wrap the blanket around tighter around him and his young lover. Glenn mentally thanked him as he tucked his arms into his smaller frame. He was so glad to have Daryl. He really was.

Without a doubt, it was the best feeling to be loved by the redneck. He had come from an abusive home, his mother had left when he was five. It was basic instinct for Daryl to shut people out. But he had let Glenn in.

Glenn was also able to have someone to confide in. His parents weren't to happy when they found out their son was gay, especially since he didn't come out to them directly.

But he had Daryl now, and he was perfectly happy. It was just the two of them and he loved every second of them together.

''Daryl?''

"Hm?''

"I Love You."

''I Love You too, Glenn.'' The southerner answered. Glenn fell asleep, content with the sweet words he had heard beforehand.

"I Love You too, you little shit.''

**A/N: AWWWWWW WASN'T THAT ADORABLE? This was my first fanfiction so I hope you guys liked it! This goes out to my Buddy Miranda, one of the best people in the world. (LOVE YOU SPAAIIIN) SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW, FAVORITE AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! **

**BAI :D**

**-Ark**


End file.
